fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
OS094
Synopsis The Battle Royale between Yazmyne, Sydney, and Simon continues. They are on the third leg of the race, searching for eighteen different Pokemon, all of different types to photograph. It's not easy by any means for all of them. All three of them are able to record forest Pokemon on their Stylers easily. They have Grass-Type, Bug-Type, Rock-Type, Ground-Type, and Normal-Type covered, but the other fourteen types are hard to find. Yazmyne manages to record a Poison-Type in Dustox. Simon manages a Fighting-Type in a Mankey, and Cyndey finds a Fairy-Type in Marill. Yazmyne continues to ride her Electivire and use Spritzee to spot Pokemon in the area. Cydney continues to fly with Yanmega, and she uses Gengar to prevent any Pokemon from fleeing with Mean Look. Simon takes advantage of Alakazam's Miracle Eye, but they get nothing. The trio wish to continue, but the Pokemon are tired. The trio redirect their energy to finding any hidden items fore night falls. Mostly they find snacks and canned food for human and Pokemon, which was carefully planned. Night falls and everyone sleeps after properly feeding their Pokemon and building shelter. The trainers awaken, feed themselves, and feed their Pokemon before resuming their race. Yazmyne reveals to the audience that she has been battling a severe wound by changing her bandages with extra padding and gauze from the bag she gathered. She rebandages herself with Electivire's help. '' '' Soon, each of them has a Fighting-Type, a Poison-Type, a Fairy-Type, and a Water-Type. However, Ghost, Dark, Ice, Electric, Psychic, Steel, and Dragon are especially difficult. Yazmyne has an idea. She boards Pidgeot and they fly into the skies, where there are Flygon, Altaria, and Charizard circling the island above the clouds as they were trained. There are many of them, and they attack Yazmyne and Pidgeot. Yazmyne holds onto her scared Corphish, who hates heights. Pidgeot nimbly evades the Pokemon, but cannot put herself in position to attack. Yazmyne convines Corphish to be brave, and he sprays the area with his Bubble Beam to slow down the Pokemon. Cyndey and Simon see the battles in the skies and realize that's where some Pokemon are. Simon has Alakazam lift him up while Cyndey has Yanmega do the same, and Gengar levitates with them. The trio agree to a temporary truce and all of them battle the skyward Pokemon. After resting himself, Nick returns to the colosseum to see the trio fighting together. Each of them manage to ensnare a Flygon, for Dragon-Type, an Altaria for Flying-Type, and Charizard for Fire-Type. Yazmyne is the first to get all three, but Simon has Alakazam Teleport him to the ground. Cydney chases to the ground too, but Yazmyne does not. She directs Pidgeot away from the forest and toward the shores. '' ''On the shores Yazmyne has come to a realization that then need to get out of the forest. Doing so, allows Yazmyne to find a Chinchou that she captures on her Styler as her Electric-Type. After she does, she decides to search the oceans for an Ice-Type. Before she can board Pidgeot, a school of Seel and Dewgong approach the waters. One particular Dewgong comes up to her and splashes her a little. Yazmyne begins to think, perhaps realize that the Dewgong may be the one she had released. Yazmyne snaps herself out of thinking about it and captures the Dewgong with her Styler to record an Ice-Type. Yazmyne leaves the area, still uncertain if that was her former Dewgong or not. Simon and Cydney notice that Yazmyne didn't return to the ground immediately and follow her lead to the shores. This time, there is no truce, and the two of them battle between Alakazam and Gengar while they have Empoleon and Milotic attempt to keep the Dewgong on the ocean in place. Drake and the leaders comment on the hunt, and Rudy says that Yazmyne is thinking a lot outside the box to find the Pokemon. Some challengers only "see the forest for the trees." Some do not realize that this is an island race, not a forest race. They will have to search the whole ground to find the Pokemon they want. Yazyne finds an open rocky ground and calls on Electivire. Electivire digs his tails intro the ground and uses Discharge over and over, exploding the ground for nearly half an hour. This ultimately causes a rumble and a Steelix bursts up, furious at being disturbed. It attacks Yazmyne, instigating a battle. Electivire and Corphish team together to beat Steelix and she captures the Pokemon as her Steel-Type. For Yazmyne, Psychic, Ghost, and Dark remain, and she cannot think of any ideas. However, she soon realizes that they have scoured the area, but there is no sight of the final checkpoint for the last challenge. She believes the hardest Pokemon will be where the checkpoint is, and she believes it to be within one of Pummelo's mountains and caves. Yazmyne travels there and another trainer is waiting for her. Yazmyne is told that there are twists and turns to every challenge, and Pummelo Island's challenge is not the same. The trainer says he and Yazmyne will battle on a one-on-one affair. He has five Pokemon on him, and five questions. For each question Yazmyne answers correctly is one less question Yazmyne has to answer. She has sixty seconds to answer each question. Yazmyne answers the first question about the Pinkan Island and their rare berries. She correctly answers a mountaineering question, followed by a riddle on a particular Pokemon that does not exist on the Archipelago. It has wings but cannot fly in the sky. Yazmyne says the answer is Dunspace, which is correct. Yazmyne gets the fourth question wrong about tides and navigation, but she surprisingly answers the final question about Moltres about how it protects it home correctly. As such Yazmyne enters a 3 vs. 1 battle in her favor that she wins, giving her access to the cave. Inside, Yazmyne sees the third checkpoint and Eevee's Poke Ball but runs away from it as she will not be able to pass the trial. She finds is a Sableye that she records as her Dark-Type and then a Misdreavus as her Ghost-Type. All Yazmyne needs last is a Psychic-Type. She remembers that Psychic-Type Pokemon are telepathic and emphathic. They can sense emotions and distress. Therefore, she has to calm herself and present herself as not a threat. When she does, a Chingling rings in the cave and floats by, ringing a Heal Bell. Yazmyne captures the Chingling and records her Psychic-Type. Before she lets Chingling go, Yazmyne has it use Heal Bell on her three Pokemon to heal them. Yazmyne proceeds to provide potions and Ether as well to her Pokemon as well to keep them vitalized. She works her way back to the checkpoint in the cave. Yazmyne places her Capture Styler on a slot, and it reads of all the eighteen Pokemon Yazmyne captured with her Styler for the for the challenge. All eighteen Pokemon are approved and the cave door opens to reveal the Pokemon Yazmyne needs to photograph with her Pokedex: Feebas, Bagon, and Shuckle. Meanwhile, she takes Eevee's Poke Ball and calls her out. While Yazmyne has reached the other side, Cydney and Simon have reached the mountain at about the same time. Two trainers are there this time, and they mention that Yazmyne has surged ahead and is in first place. They can reach her if they answer a few questions. Cydney answers her questions, but Simon would rather skip that and battle. The trainers then say it will be a Double Battle where each trainer will use two Pokemon instead of the standard one. Simon and Cydney work together again to defeat the trainers and advance to the final task. Meanwhile, Yazmyne has Eevee use Refresh in the mountains as a pulse. The warm pulse causes a Shuckle to come out of its hiding place in a rock, and Yazmyne photographs it. The leaders, especially Luana look at Yazmyne's efforts very much pleased. Ultima does as well well, and she says Yazmyne has figured out that one does not need to battle to complete this task. She's learned to connect with Pokemon beyond just battling. '' ''To find Feebas, Yazmyne has Eevee use Refresh in the water. Doing so, attracts multiple wild aquatic Pokemon. Soothed, none of them attack, and Yazmyne uses her Styler to capture a Pokemon and direct her to Feebas. The Lanturn Yazmyne finds directs her to the school of Feebas. They all scurry and Yazmyne dips Eevee into the waters again to use Refresh. It attracts the school of Feebas, and Yazmyne photographs one of them. Last is Bagon, who resides in the mountain range. Yazmyne finds Bagon but also finds its parents, a Salamence and a Dragonite. Yazmyne calls on Pidgeot and Corphish to battle them in a Double Battle. Yazmyne defeats them and photographs Bagon to complete her final task. Before she leaves, however, Yazmyne has Eevee use Refresh to heal the Dragon Pokemon. This warms the hearts of the audience. Yazmyne has completed her task and now she must reach the leader of the Orange Crew first. Yazmyne recalls Corphish and boards Pidgeot with Eevee. Yazmyne sees the gate to Pummelo stadium in her sights. She calls on Electivire when they reach the ground. Electivire carries Yazmyne and Eevee on his back through the forest. They are suddenly blindsided by Cydney and Gengar. While Yazmyne's act of healing the dragon Pokemon was noble, it cost her a lot of time, and Cydney has completed her task. She definitely aims to finish first. Cydney rides Yanmega. She has Weavile and Gengar attack Electivire as they both run through the forest. Electivire uses Light Screen and Eevee wraps them in a protective sphere of Hidden Power. Yazmyne also calls out Pidgeot to face both of Cydney's Pokemon. Cydney thinks it's futile remembering that Pidgeot was her only Pokemon that lost in the Trovita Island Challenge. Yazmyne notes that Cydney is correct, but it also made Pidgeot furious. Yazmyne commands Double Team to surround Weavile and Gengar and attack with Aerial Ace. Yanmega isn't distracted by the clones. It actually begins to move faster and faster with its Speed Boost ability. Yazmyne begins to think as Cydney moves ahead to the finish line. She commands Electivire to use Discharge, but Electivire's attack remains trapped an contained in Eevee's protective sphere of Hidden Power. The move fails, and Cydney takes advantage to push ahead even more, calling Gengar and Weavile to follow suit. Yazmyne thinks and thinks of any possible combination. Nick remembers what Ultima said about embracing weaknesses, which is what made her into a Top Coordinator. Yazmyne says that this Hidden Power sphere is a weakness, so she needs to embrace that weakness to make her stronger. Yazmyne commands Discharge non-stop. Electivire uses Discharge in the sphere as a steady stream of electricity. The orbs begin to light up in to bright and magnificent dazzle. The orbs bounce the electricity around the entire sphere and and back Electivire. It self-triggers his Motor Drive ability that makes him move faster and catch back up to Cydney and her Speed Boost Yanmega while tearing down all obstacles in his way. Cydney notices and commands that Weavile slow them down with Blizzard and for Gengar to use Dark Pulse. Alakazam alerts Simon to the fierce battling with his Miracle Eye. He's in last place now. He has photographed his last Pokemon and they need to move. He commands Miracle Eye and Teleport to get them closer to the end. The combination consumes a lot of psychic power. Alakazam needs more than one one leap to reach the gate. When about to go for the second leap to the Pummelo City game, Alazakam is blinded by Electivire's blinding Discharge that has merged with the Hidden Power to make it even brighter. He loses focus and cannot see and cannot Teleport again. '' ''Yazmyne commands Hurricane. Pidgeot summons a massive galestorm that pushes the sphere containing Electivire, Yazmyne, and Eevee. The sphere pushes through the Blizzard and Dark Pulse and farther than Cydney and Yanmega. Pidgeot continues to supply Yazmyne energy and she shoots the sphere forward and to the air. When they all come down, they crash hard and the sphere dissipates from the impact. Electivire, Eevee and Yazmyne crash across the dirt, but Cydney is still hot on their tail. The race isn't over. She commands Gengar and Weavile to stop them. Yazmyne collects her Eevee and gets Electivire up and to run with her. Pidgeot catches up and picks up Yazmyne and Eevee from behind. They rush into the main city port of the island toward Pummelo Stadium. Suddenly Simon materializes in front of them with his Alakzam. Yazmyne has no time and orders Focus Punch. Electivire immediately punches Alakazam square in its jaw before it can react. Yazmyne and her Pokemon move past them, and Electivire jumps atop Pidgeot. Cydney's Gengar comes in hot and then uses Shadow Ball to knock out Alakazam entirely. '' ''Yazmyne and Cydney race through the city on Pidgeot and Yanmega, continuing their aerial battle and race. Simon is distantly behind them on Metagross. Metagross attacks them both with Hyper Beam, but Yazmyne and Cydney evade. Metagross begins to use Agility to at least close the gap, but it's not enough to catch up with the two more naturally faster Pokemon, especially Yanmega. Yanmega is only getting faster with its ability, so Yazmyne has Electivire finally grab it from behind with his extensible tails and use Discharge. Cydney has to jumps off Yanmega to not get hurt, but she deals a tuck and dive landing to not get hurt. She recalls Yanmega and simply begins running across the city. The Pummelo Stadium is in sight. Cydney isn't going to be able to catch up to Yazmyne, who quickly passes her, on foot. She calls out Milotic ahead of Yazmyne and commands Confuse Ray. Before Confuse Ray can hit, Yazmyne also jumps off Pidgeot, who is caught in Milotic's wave. Yazmyne recalls her and Electivire. Milotic aims to stop Yazmyne with a Twister, but Eevee, protected from the wave by a rainbow Refresh, leaps out of Yazmyne's arms and negates the attack with Hidden Power before striking Milotic hard with Iron Tail. Yazmyne runs hard despite her injury and every part of her body aching because of it. But she reaches the inside of the stadium's stone corridors first with Eevee. Cydney recalls Milotic but tells her other two Pokemon to press ahead. Gengar and Weavile are not letting up. They fire a double Dark Pulse. Yazmyne looks at her last Poke Ball. She stops to call out Corphish. She commands Corphish to erect a wall of ice with Ice Beam. Corphish executes and his Ice Beam creates a thick wall of ice that divides Yazmyne and Cydney's Pokemon. It blocks the Dark Pulse attacks and stops them in their tracks. Yazmyne, Eevee, and Corphish finally push ahead. Cydney catches up and is stunned to see the wall of ice. She commands Brick Break, and Weavile destroys the wall of ice in two strikes. But Yazmyne is too far ahead. Cydney can tell and she stops and has to catch her breath to the concern of her Pokemon, but Cydney says they are still going to finish this race. Just then, Simon and Metagross arrive. They run in the stone corridors as well to finish the race no matter what. Yazmyne grips the side of her stomach as it begins to bleed again. She is limping a little but doesn't stop. She can hear Cydney and even Simon behind her and refusing to give up too. Yazmyne calls back Electivire, who cradles his Trainer. He picks up Corphish and Eevee and rushes her though the end of the corridor and into the stadium to the roars of the crowd who have been awaiting their return for two days. Electivire keeps running and runs his way to the large set of stone stairs that lead to to Drake who is sitting on his Champion's throne and flanked by the four gym leaders. Yazmyne dismounts Electivire and she must climb the steps herself and without her Pokemon. Yazmyne struggles up what feels like a mountain of stairs. She stumbles but continues to walk while doing her best to put her injuring the back of her mind. Cydney and Simon finally arrive to see her walk up the steps. Yazmyne reaches the Gym Leaders and the Champion. She presents Drake her Pokedex. Yazmyne grips her side and does her best to stand tall. She says she found the eighteen different types of Pokemon and she found the three Pokemon she was supposed to find. She found Feebas, Shuckle, and Bagon and photographed them. Yazmyne hunches over, sweaty and exhausted. Drake calmly scans through her Pokedex to see that Yazmyne has successfully photographed each Pokemon as she was instructed. He closes the Dex and hands it back to her. Drake rises from his throne and announces to the crowd that the race is over and Yazmyne is the winner. She will face him in the finals. The crowd roars and cheers for Yazmyne who steps down from stairs with Drake's help. Yazmyne calls out her Pidgeot, who has snapped out of confusion. Yazmyne hugs the surprised Pidgeot and tells her that they won the race. All of Yazmyne's Pokemon share in a hug. Drake orders medics to come out and escort Yazmyne off the stadium in a stretcher to have her wounds taken care of. Meanwhile, Drake walks up to Cydney and Simon who contain themselves but are both devastated to have lost. Drake tells them that they have lost, so an even bigger and tougher decision lays ahead of them. He tells them that their archipelago journey ends when they decide it ends, but asks if they are going to see this journey through to the end or go home now. He leaves them to make a decision which he hopes is the right one. The stadium is cleared. Yazmyne is shown resting in Pummelo Island a hospital wing. When Nick has the chance he bursts in, causes Yazmyne to wake up and ask why he's yelling. While no Pokemon are usually allowed in a people hospital, the doctors allow Yazmyne's Eevee and Nick's Zorua to be there. Nick says she's so happy she's alright. Yazmyne promises that she is, and she will be better a lot more quickly now. Yazmyne shows Nick her wound, which had clearly reopened during the race, but didn't start bleeding until she was at the end. Now she had stitches, and that will make sure the wound will not open up any time soon. Yazmyne face-palms and says she cannot believe she actually won. Nick says that he can. She was extremely smart out there and used all her items well. It was also a great idea to use Electivire and Pidgeot to help her move through the island quickly without running. He also congratulates Eevee on her great Refresh to attract Pokemon in the last challenge. Yazmyne suddenly asks about her other Pokemon, and Nick presents Electivire, Pidgeot, and Corphish's Poke Balls. Nick says he got them all healed up at the Pokemon Center, and she hugs him. Nick asks when she gets to leave. Yazmyne says she is free to go in a few hours when her pain medication goes down. Nick confesses that he wasn't really worried for Yazmyne out there. He clarifies to add that he was terrified when she walked up those steps bleeding from her side, but he says that Yazmyne has an array of very powerful Pokemon. He'd nothing to worry about with them by her side. Yazmyne says she has one challenge left now and that's to beat Drake. Before Nick leaves, Yazmyne asks about Simon and Cydney. Nick says he hasn't seen them. Major Events *Yazmyne defeats Simon and Cydney to win the Battle Royale and earn the right to battle Drake *Yazmyne's wounds from Salamence reopen during the race, but she has the treated Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Cydney *Simon *Cissy *Danny *Rudy *Luana *Drake *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Pidgeot (Yazmyne's) *Electivire (Yazmyne's) *Corphish (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Aipom (Simon's) *Empoleon (Simon's) *Alakazam (Simon's) *Metagross (Simon's) *Yanmega (Cydney's) *Milotic (Cydney's) *Gengar (Cydney's) *Weavile (Cydney's) Category:The Orange Saga